It is common for electronic devices to provide a graphical user interface. A graphical user interface may enable a user to interact with an electronic device, for example, to open applications using application icons, to select menu items from a menu, or to enter characters using a virtual keypad. The user may interact with the graphical user interface directly (e.g. by using a stylus, such as a finger, on a touch screen) or indirectly (e.g. using a mouse to control a cursor). Generally user interfaces allow the user to interact with one application at a time.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.